


His Skin

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-15
Updated: 2008-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: While he’s in Dean’s skin he sees a few things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** don't own-don't sue
> 
> reviews are my lifeblood

He’s a skinwalker and he’s been around for a while. He remembers times long gone and he’s experience his fair share of dealing with hunters. But these two? Well they take the cake.

 

It thought he’d seen it all. But the moment he slide into the older one’s flesh he realized 

he had his hands full with these two.

 

He’s been a lot of people over the decades, he’s seen a lot . But these two? They took the cake. The moment the older one’s skin settled around his skeleton he started absorbing his thoughts, his memories. 

 

It started young, very young, the skinwalker could tell. Then it only got worse. 

All of Dean’s memories came in a flash. 

 

The day Sam first walked, the day Sam first killed a demon, they day they first kissed, they day they said goodbye, they day they said hello. 

 

He’d seen a lot of screwed up stuff before. Incest wasn’t as uncommon as one thought, especially from the period he was from, but this level of obsession…this amount of devotion? That was something completely new. 

 

He sees the night Dean cradles Sam in his arms, while the younger brother cries for his lost girlfriend. He feels Dean mixed thoughts of both sadness and relief. He’s sad his brother is sad, relieved because he’s there with him.

 

When the Skinwalker actually captures Sam and as he’s tied up, he experiences emotions he’s never dreamed of. The skin never entered into his bone…but in this case…with Sam before him…he wasn’t thinking his own thoughts. 

 

Lust was at the center of his mind, then own desire to allow Dean’s thoughts to reign were just as powerful. 

 

“He’s sure got some issues with you.”

 

He says it and sees the slight panic of worry cross the young man’s face. Then realization. Then nothing.

 

Oh yeah, these boys are ed up. 

 

He’s tempted to take Sam’s skin, just to see what the younger brother felt for the older. Because the older wasn’t just in love with his little brother…it went far beyond that. In fact as the Skinwalker searched his own mind he tried to remember a love like theirs. 

 

When he turned up empty he wasn’t surprised. After all these years guess life still had some surprises left for him.


End file.
